


What AM I?

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Kagome's father? why is it that he was only mentioned once? why is it that Kagome's mother hardly ever talks about him? Did Sota have a different father then Kagome?  Who was he? Well something happenes to Kagome that makes Kagome start to question her father's identity, and what will happen when InuYasha finds out? Will he hate her? will her leave her? or worst will he try to kill her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What AM I?

She lay sleeping softly but not for long, for she soon woke at the sound of scratching at her bedroom door. She hurried to open the door but just happened to catch something in the mirror. She let out a piercing scream. A rather loud one, for instead of the human ears and the human hair that she had known for years she know had furry ears sticking up at the top of her head, and her hair was now a yellow color. Worse was the way her eyes had turned a strange yellow color, even the shape had changed. Her teeth had become longer and sharper. She swallowed and looked in the mirror at her back, where she found a long slim tail with yellow fur sticking out. Some how while she had been sleeping she had turned into a half human half cat.

Her thoughts instantly began trying to figure what had happened and why, she thought of InuYasha, and a realization hit, if she was half human half animal then that must mean she Kagome was a Half demon like InuYasha, but how was it possibly that these things were just starting to show up now? why hadn't they appeared before now?" 

"Kagome? Kagome is everything okay in there?" a woman's voice called out. Kagome set her teeth her mother and grandfather must know something about this, they have to have some clue as to how she had suddenly become a half demon cat.

She hurried down stairs still rather shaken and upset, she found her mother, grandfather and her little brother Sota already sitting in the kitchen having tea, while her mother was tending the stove fixing breakfast as usual. 

As she entered the room her mother looked up "panca...Kagome!!" her mother had started and then trailed off staring at Kagome. Then she saw something strange. Her mother hung her head with a sigh.

"Mother what is it? what is happening to me? why is this happening and how?" Kagome asked fearfully not sure what her mother would tell her.

Yurashi motioned for Kagome to sit down "I can answer your questions but it will require a story, and it's a sort of long one."

Kagome only nods and sits back and tries to listen to what her mother had to tell her.

"A long time ago, about seventeen years ago to be exact, I used to travel the world with my mother and Father, but one night it was storming, and the road we were on was flooding all around our horse and wagon. Well the wagon was tipped over and I was stuck under the weight of it unable to left it off of me. But just when i thought i would die alone on that flooded street a strange man appeared, the man pulled the wagon off of me, both of my parents were killed in that storm. The strange man took me to his place and he gave me a warm bed, and tea. 

I know i already said he was strange but the thing about him was that it was very easy to tell that he was a Lion demon. But even as a demon he was very handsome, he had these really cute furry ears, pointy teeth, he had a tail that was longer then a dog's. I staid with the demon for many years since my parent's deaths had left me very much homeless for a time. He was very kind and so was his father They both treated me like i was one of them. Then one day he led me out to the sacred tree where he got down on one knee and asked if inspite of the fact that he was demon if i would still consent to marry him. And i agreed. We were married a few months later. 

Kagome that man was your father Hitsune. Your father was a full Lion Demon, but for years your grandfather has placed several wards around you to keep you from transforming in order to protect you from the modern world who would hurt you or make fun of you if they knew what you were, a half demon child of the Lion demon. I told you years ago that your father had died in a car accident but the truth is the town had killed him for being a demon. We tried to protect you, but I think going to the Fedual Era has undone all the wards on you and has allowed you to become the half demon that you are!"

Kagome sat there is shock, she stood and headed up the stares, she threw on a wig that she found that looked like her normal hair trying to hide all her half demon evidence, even tucked her tail into her pants, before double checking everything. If the Town found out they would kill her the same way they had her father, if InuYasha found out he might kill her for being a demon as well. 

Would InuYasha kill her? Hate her? what was she going to do, she secretly loved InuYasha but now things have changed, he would never love a half lioness demon. The spawn of a full demon even if InuYasha was one himself would he accept her once it was discovered that she was one?

After checking that everything was hidden and that she still looked like the Kagome that InuYasha knew she took off at a run for the well that would take her back to the Feudal era!


End file.
